


Morning Routines

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up to an interesting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a heads up for the following segment, (in reference to the blue necklace at the end) Rose wears a blue kryptonite necklace because it helps her seem as normal as possible. She wears it all the time she is in civvies (also when she is Phoenix in Gotham), but when the blue and red come out, obviously she takes it off. She carries a lead box with her when she has it on so when she becomes Supergirl, it doesn’t affect her. Also for future reference, whenever you see (IM) it means I made the prompt because ideas for the pairings that I didn’t get from you guys; I didn’t want anyone to get confused. Just FYI.
> 
> BTW: I bumped up Damian’s age, so everyone is at least 18 and consensual by legal stand points. So Damian is 18, Rose is 20, and Jason is 22. Though you can choose to view the ages as you choose.

**(IM) PROMPT: Damian, Jason, and Rose have a bit of morning fun.**

Rose is dreaming the most peaceful dream. It could only be a dream because she could never have any free time or get to be somewhere so perfect in her real life.

She is in Kansas; she knows this because there are corn fields as far as the eye can see. She’s flying over them, but she’s not in her uniform. She’s in a white, flowy dress with the ends cut apart like party streamers. She has no shoes on, which is the best part, because shoes restrict so much feeling and she lives off the sensations she gets day in and day out.

She’s soaring with a flock of geese, laughing as she circles them over and over, when she feels an earthquake. But she’s in the sky, how can she feel an earthquake.

She squeezes her eyes tightly before opening them a crack. There is a sheet covering her face, obscuring the rest of her bed. She pulls it down and is met with the sight of her two boyfriends wrestling on the opposite side of the bed.

Jason is straddling Damian, pinning his hands at his shoulders, while trying to kiss him. Damian, never one to submit to anyone, fights the kiss, making it less sweet pecks and more teeth and tongue. Jason always likes it rough and he seems to be enjoying the younger one’s struggles; he loosens the hold just a tad to apply the slightest bit more pressure to the kiss.

That’s his first and only mistake.

Ever since he turned 15, Damian has been growing like a weed. He surpassed Tim after the first year and Dick the second. He is just a bit shorter than Jason, but it is obvious that one day he’ll do the same to the other, much to Jason’s chagrin, and will most likely reach his father’s height by the time he’s Jason’s age. His muscle mass is also getting close to his father’s, though Jason fights with him constantly to prove that he stills has room to grow.

Damian uses his shoulders to push Jason back and off of him, breaking the kiss, long enough to flip their positions. Jason looks up at Damian with wide, shocked eyes before they narrow dangerously when they catch sight of Damian’s proud smirk, just before they take his own in a firm kiss.

Jason has always been a fighter, especially when it comes to Damian and his dominate nature, so submitting willingly is not a part of the morning’s activities.

The kiss moves away from firm and ventures more into a dirty battle for dominance. When Jason tries to push at Damian’s shoulders, the younger of the two pins Jason’s hands above his head, grinding the naked cocks together, creating delicious friction that causes Jason to moan a bit louder; Damian swallowed the moans as they come to the surface. No matter what he does, Jason can’t get out from underneath the brat.

A moan from the boys’ right brings them from their little altercation. They totally forgot about the blue eyed beauty right next to them.

Rose has her fingers between her legs, thrusting them in and out of herself, biting her lip the way she knows both her boys love. She opens her eyes half way to see why the boys have stopped, finding two sets of Lazarus green orbs staring straight at her with adoration and lust.

Rose can’t help the second moan that spills past her lips.

“Hey, brat,” Jason looks up at Damian, though the other keeps his eyes on the brunette, grunting his acknowledgement. “you still plan on fucking me?”

The reply came from deep within Damian’s chest, causing Rose and Jason both to shiver. “Yes.”

A devious smirk crosses Jason’s lips as he huffed out his approval; he again turns to face the squirming brunette, who now has a hand on one of her breasts, fondling the nipple. “Angel, if he’s gonna do that, I’m gonna eat my breakfast while he does.”

Another tremor runs through Rose’s body as she moves the sheet completely off herself, exposing her completely bare body to her boyfriends. As she gets closer, Damian places another kiss to Jason’s lips before backing up to make room for Rose. Rose straddles Jason’s chest, facing Damian, the older man’s hands go to her upper thighs so that her sex is angled with his mouth.

He inhales deeply, taking in her sweet scent, before pulling her onto his mouth, his tongue playing with her folds. Rose lets out a squeak when he nibbles on one a bit before moving to the other.

They’re in Jason’s apartment, so Rose doesn’t have to worry about anyone hearing them. Anyone relevant anyways.

Damian takes in the sight of his two lovers together, enjoying the view, until he realizes his own state of arousal. He grabs the lube off the night stand beside the bed, before he gets an idea.

“Beloved,” Rose opens her eyes enough for him to know he has her attention. “are your fingers still wet?”

A smirk spreads across Rose’s lips at his insinuation. She brings the hand she had been fingering herself with, covered in her juices, to Jason’s hole, teasing it around the edges before pushing a finger inside, moaning loudly when Jason’s tongue pushes in and out of her at the same rate her fingers are pushing in and out of him.

“Ja–Jason… fuck,” Rose presses in another finger along with the first, grabbing onto Damian’s shoulder to insure she doesn’t fall forwards. She looks up at him, pupils blown so wide the baby blues are almost completely covered by black.

No longer being able to hold back, Damian’s lips collide with Rose’s in a bruising kiss that will leave them plump and swollen when she sees Dick and Kon later on in the day. Damian takes the bottle of lube, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers before tossing it beside Jason’s hip on the bed. One of his own fingers joins in with Rose’s own, causing Jason to jerk a bit and moan as he continues to eagerly eat Rose out.

Rose knows just how he feels, with all the times she has had both of their fingers in her at the same time. She has been stuffed by both of their cocks on almost a weekly basis. They feel more connected that way and it feels so damn good, Rose can’t complain.

“Quit t–teasing and fuck m–me already.” Jason growls, sending delicious vibrations between Rose’s legs.

Damian pulls back from Rose, with a whimper at the loss from the girl, pulling both his and her fingers out of the older man. He sends the brunette a look, promising more pleasure later, before positioning his cock at Jason’s entrance and leisurely pressing himself in. The feeling of Jason’s tight heat around his cock causes Damian to let out a low moan, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Rose bites on her lip, eyes half lidded, as she takes in the sight before her. Damian’s cock thrusting in and out of Jason at a slow, teasing pace, which urkes the older ebony to no end.

Jason always likes it fast and rough, which is something that both Rose and Damian love to hold back from him. Teasing him until he breaks, begging for them and willing to do anything it takes in order to speed up the process.

As Damian continues his teasing pace, Jason’s own hard erection bobs in the air and against his stomach; it is so hard for Rose to resist the urge to grab it. So she doesn’t.

She leans over Jason’s middle, pushing her up her face a bit more which causes his tongue to delve deeper into her hole, and takes his dick in her hand, giving it a few shallow pumps before taking the tip into her mouth. Jason’s moans increase in volume as his own manhood gains some much needed attention.

Rose hums around Jason, causing vibrations to rush down his shaft, and looks up at Damian, who is now thrusting relentlessly into Jason while keeping eye contact with her. The brunette winks before bobbing her head up and down Jason’s pulsing cock, deep throating him every time she goes down.

By this time, Jason has removed his tongue from Rose and is currently panting into her inner thigh, all the stimulation drawing him closer to his climax. But Jason knows the routine. He knows what will happen if he is the one to come first, so he immediately goes back to Rose’s core, eating her out with vigor, causing her to let out a breathy moan when she pulls off his cock.

Rose lets out a huff, _if that’s how he wants to play it, then so be it._

Rose licks down Jason’s swollen shaft, giving it shallow pumps, until she reaches his balls, which she suckles into her mouth one at a time. Jason, in retaliation, takes it up that final notch and sucks hard on Rose’s clit, triumphantly drawing out her unexpected orgasm.

Rose lets out a loud cry as her climax rushes through her and continues to pump Jason, and take him back in her mouth in time to catch his own climax. The older raven’s walls clench down on Damian’s drawing out the final orgasm of the morning.

When Jason has released the last spurt of his seed into Rose’s mouth, she pulls off and leans in the kiss Damian, sharing Jason’s seed with him and swallows the remaining bits. Even after the come is gone, the two continue to kiss, though not as aggressively as earlier. Jason bucks his hips in indication that he wants Damian to get out of him, and the 18 year old obliges, picking Rose up by her thighs from Jason’s face on the way.

Rose wraps her arms and legs around Damian until he gently places her on her back next to Jason on the bed. He then moves to give a quick kiss to the other man before falling on his back on the opposite side of Rose.

The three let out simultaneous sighs of contentment, staring up at the ceiling in comfortable, post coital silence.

After a few minutes, Jason decides it’s time to break the silence.

“So Ro, you lost,” Jason nuzzled the space between the brunette’s neck and chest, mindful of the blue necklace there, “what are you making us for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been on my mind for a while. It’s actually inspired from an installment of Miss Synph’s Birds in Bondage: Satyrism. I read the piece a while back and this idea on what might have happened next popped into my head and I thought, that would be perfect for the Ours collection, so I talked to her and she said it was cool if I did this, so here it is. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
